


Beauty and the Geek

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [77]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam i Louis biorą udział w jednym z programów telewizyjnych (coś a'la Beauty and the Geek) - Liam jest tym pięknym, który wybiera nieśmiałego Louisa, w okularach, jako swojego kujona i powoli zakochuje się w nim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Geek

            Siedziałem na kanapie, obok siebie mając jakiegoś innego kolesia – jeśli dobrze pamiętałem, nazywał się Dean – i czekałem, aż przez tą bordową, ciężką kotarę wejdzie któryś z kujonów. Gdyby nie wizja tej pieprzonej kasy, która naprawdę by mi się przydała, na przykład na jakieś nowe ciuchy, nigdy nie zgłosiłbym się do tego programu. Byłem jednak zwykłym barmanem w zwykłym, londyńskim klubie i skłamałbym, jeśli powiedziałbym, że starcza mi pieniędzy na wszystko.  
           Słyszałem, że chłopacy, którzy tkwili tu ze mną, byli dość podnieceni wizją wybrania sobie kujona. Tak, jakby było to jakieś zwierzątko. Westchnąłem ciężko i wyprostowałem się, widząc, że kotara się porusza. Do środka wszedł chłopak – niski, z aparatem na zębach i brzydkim, brązowym odcieniem włosów, które wydały się być przetłuszczone. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę polo i luźne spodnie w kolorze khaki i nerwowo wciskał ręce do kieszeni, rozglądając się niepewnie.  
 - Więc, ekhem… – odchrząknął. – Mam na imię Niall i jestem z Irlandii. I studiuję medycynę… Tak, ekhem.  
           Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, słysząc wyraźny akcent i niepewność w jego głosie. Zrobił się czerwony i wyglądał dość śmiesznie.  
 - I jestem dość inteligentny, więc myślę, że byłbym dobrym partnerem… To znaczy, w tej grze. No. To poczekam, tam – dodał, wskazując kciukiem za siebie i szybko wyszedł.  
           Nie miałem zamiaru być tym, który do niego pójdzie. W jakiś sposób był uroczy, ale niespecjalnie dla mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że każdy z nas czeka na coś lepszego, więc zdziwiłem się, gdy jeden z chłopaków – wysoki, w loczkach i z dołeczkami w policzkach, gdy się uśmiechał – poderwał się z miejsca i zniknął za kotarą.  
           Rozejrzałem się; teraz była nasza kolej, by pójsć do pokoju kujonów.  
 - To… Kto idzie? – zapytał jakiś chłopak.  
 - Nie ja.  
 - Nie ja.  
 - Nie ja – dorzuciłem, spuszczając wzrok.  
           Dean zachichotał i wstał, obrzucając nas rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
 - Panienki! – skomentował i wyszedł.  
           Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, dopóki po kilku minutach kotara ponownie się nie rozsunęła. Do środka wsunął się chłopak. Miał zmierzwione, brązowe włosy i jasne, niebieskie oczy ukryte za oprawkami ciężkich okularów. Niebieską koszulę zapiął na ostatni guzik i zastanawiałem się, jak do cholery jest w stanie w ogóle oddychać. Do białych spodni doczepił brązowe szelki i wpatrywał się w swoje nieco przybrudzone buty, jakby bał się podnieść wzrok.  
 - Cześć wszystkim – powiedział cicho, naprawdę cicho, strasznie niepewnym, łamliwym głosem. – Mam na imię Louis i chcę uczyć sztuki w szkołach. Tak… Więc poczekam…  
           Nie miałem pojęcia co w nim było; po prostu  _coś_. Stwierdziłem, że nie ma na co czekać i nie zwracając uwagi na swoich towarzyszy, poderwałem się z kanapy i niemal za nim wybiegłem.

-x-

            Siedzieliśmy w naszym pokoju. Był trzeci tydzień programu i odpadły już dwie pary. Louis skulił się na jednym krańcu łóżka, zawzięcie układając jakieś kartki, z których zaraz miał mnie przepytać. Uwielbiałem to, jak cholernie inteligentny był. I wkurzałem się, bo przy nim czułem się jak ostatni kretyn. Podniósł wzrok, najwyraźniej wyczuwając na sobie mój wzrok i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa.  
 - Co? – zapytał, uśmiechając się zabawnie.  
           Miał niesamowite usta – idealnie wycięte i różowe, wydawały się być miękkie i delikatne i czasami zastanawiałem się, jaki miałyby smak. Nie, żebym chciał go pocałować; Louis pochodził z innego świata, nie był przystojniakiem, z którymi zwykłem się umawiać.  
 - Nic – odpowiedziałem, bawiąc się ciężarkami.  
           Pokiwał w milczeniu głową i westchnął. Odgarnął grzywkę z czoła i przez chwilę obgryzał paznokieć na kciuku, po czym ponownie na mnie spojrzał.  
 - Co wiesz o rekordach?  
 - Jakaś kobieta pobiła rekord w przedłużaniu włosów? Miały długość bodajże 361 metrów – powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami.  
 - Miałem na myśli trochę bardziej… przydatne rekordy? – Louis zachichotał i zamarłem, bo był to jeden z cudowniejszych dźwięków, jakie słyszałem. – Na przykład najwyższy budynek na świecie…?

-x-

  - Powiesz nam o Louisie? – zapytał kamerzysta.  
           Spojrzałem na mrugającą, czerwoną kropkę, wzruszając ramionami.  
 - Louis jest niesamowicie inteligentny, czasami mnie to przeraża. To oczywiste, ale czuję się przy nim jak idiota.  
 - Czujesz coś jeszcze?  
           Zmarszczyłem brwi na jednoznaczny uśmiech faceta z wąsem.  
 - Louis jest dobrym partnerem.  
           Dlaczego miałem wrażenie, że kłamię?

-x-

  - Liam?  
           Obróciłem się na bok w swoim łóżku, mrucząc cicho. Było ciemno i późno, i miałem już zasypiać, gdy z letargu wyrwał mnie cichy głos Louisa.  
 - Hm? – mruknąłem, nie otwierając oczu.  
 - Nie mogę spać…  
 - Dlatego mnie budzisz? – spytałem, wzdychając cicho.  
 - Ja nie… Przepraszam. Śpij dalej. – W jego głosie słychać było skruchę i nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że chwilę później byłem już przy jego łóżku.  
           Spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami, które lśniły w blasku księżyca, który wpadał przez niedokładnie zasłonięte okno. Wydawał się być przestraszony, ale odsunął się posłusznie, a ja wsunąłem się pod jego kołdrę, chłonąc przyjemny zapach: kokosa i czegoś słodkiego, czego nie potrafiłem nazwać. Sięgnąłem, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Był spięty i niepewnie położył głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej, łaskocząc mnie włosami w brodę. Poczułem, jak jego delikatne dłonie ostrożnie przesuwają się po moich ramionach i usłyszałem, jak wzdycha ciężko.  
 - Co jest? – wymamrotałem w jego włosy.  
 - Nic… – Ponownie westchnął, ale nim zdążyłem raz jeszcze zadać pytanie, dodał. – Po prostu przez ten cały program zaczynam dostrzegać, jaką ofermą jestem.  
           Zamarłem. Nie spodziewałem się takich wyznań. Ciężko przełknąłem ślinę, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszałem. Louis? Ofermą? Ofermą byłem ja; facet, który z trudem w ostatnim zadaniu wymienił koło w samochodzie. Facet, który nie miał zielonego pojęcia o niczym, poza siłownią i innymi mało ważnymi rzeczami. Odsunąłem go od siebie, dwoma palcami unosząc jego brodę, zmuszając go tym samym, by na mnie spojrzał.  
 - Posłuchaj, Lou – szepnąłem, wpatrując się w jego migoczące oczy. – Jesteś idealny, rozumiesz? Jesteś niesamowity.

-x-  
  
 - Odpali Dean i Josh…  
 - Tak – powiedziałem, zwracając się do kamery. – To straszne, co powiem, ale poniekąd się cieszę. Nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić tego, że mógłby odpaść Harry z Niallem. Strasznie się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i brakowałoby mi ich w tym domu. Są całkiem uroczą parą.  
 - To już pięć tygodni. Zostało tylko pięć pary. Nauczyłeś się czegoś przez ten czas?  
 - Ja… Tak. Wiem już, że nie należy oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie.

-x-

  - TAK! – pisnął Louis, rzucając mi się na szyję.  
           Uśmiechnałem się szeroko, obejmując jego wątłe ciało. Wygraliśmy jedną z konkurencji, co oznaczało, że nie odpadniemy w tym tygodniu. Ścisnąłem go mocno, skrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
 - Uczcimy to jakoś? – spytał z błyskiem w oku, kiedy w końcu go puściłem.  
 - Co powiesz na wieczór w basenie? 

            Zszedłem na dół, niosąc ze sobą butelkę szampana i dwa kieliszki. Postawiłem je przy brzegu, a sam wszedłem do ciepłej wody. Rozlałem alkohol, zerkając w stronę przeszklonych drzwi, czekając, aż dołączy do mnie Louis. Wyszedł po kilku minutach, owinięty szczelnie szlafrokiem; stąpał niepewnie i powoli, i miałem wrażenie, że zaraz ucieknie z krzykiem. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem go w samej bieliźnie. Być może właśnie tego się bał; od samego początku podziwiał moje umięśnione ciało i prawdopodobnie obawiał się, że go wyśmieję. Uśmiechnąłem się uspokajająco, a on podszedł bliżej.  
 - Hej – powiedział, zsuwając szlafrok.  
           Zamrugałem, patrząc na jego ciało. Miał na sobie jedynie luźne, czarne szorty, w których rozpoznałem swoje własne. Był całkiem umięśniony i opalony, i –  _cholera_  – wyglądał strasznie gorąco. Zarumienił się pod moim natarczywym spojrzeniem i niemal natychmiast wskoczył do wody, przysuwając się do mnie.  
           Oblizałem wyschnięte usta, starając się uspokoić goniące myśli i oparliśmy się o brzeg basenu, popijając szampana. Louis przez chwilę zachwycał się tatuażem na moim przedramieniu, a ja nie potrafiłem oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Uderzyło mnie to, że kiedy program się skończy, prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczę. A z jakiegoś powodu chciałem go zobaczyć.  
 - Li…? Wszystko okej?  
 - Hm? Och, tak.  
            Wykrzywiłem usta w uśmiechu i spojrzałem na niego. Nie wydawał się być przekonany, więc jęknąłem cicho; w jego oczach widziałem odrobinę zawodu i zrozumiałem, że nie na taką odpowiedź liczył. On był ze mną zawsze szczery, więc liczył na to samo z mojej strony.  
 - Ja… Po prostu nie chciałbym, żeby nasz kontakt się urwał, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.  
 - Nie urwie się, obiecuję.

-x-

  -…metamorfozy!  
           Niemal skakałem z podniecenia. Siedzieliśmy w rządku. Ja, obok mnie Harry, równie podekscytowany, dalej Zayn i Justin. Wszyscy czekaliśmy, aż przed nami pojawią się nasi kujoni, by zaprezentować swój nowy wygląd.  
           Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyłem, kiedy wyszedł Dan, a po nim Sam. Wyglądali zupełnie inaczej, jakby urwali się właśnie z jakiejś szalonej imprezy. Zaklaskałem razem z innymi i uśmiechnąłem się, widząc, jak kujoni podchodzą do swoich pięknych, wyjątkowo zadowoleni z siebie. Chwilę później bordowa kotara odsłoniła się i wyszedł Niall. Czułem, jak Harry zamiera; wydawało się, że nawet nie oddychał.  
           Irlandczyk uśmiechał się – i nie miał już aparatu. Jego brązowe, oklapnięte włosy zmieniły barwę na ciemny blond i były postawione do góry. Miał na sobie luźną, białą bokserkę odsłaniającą mięśnie,  o które nikt by go nigdy nie posądzał, a ciemne spodnie opinały jego szczupłe nogi.  
 - Wow… – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy Niall podszedł do niego, oklaskiwany przez nas.  
 - To, co będzie wow, zobaczycie za chwilę – powiedział Niall, mrugając w moją stronę.  
           Kotara się odsunęła.  
           Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem.  
           Louis wyszedł – po raz pierwszy dość śmiałym krokiem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Miał na sobie spodnie – czerwone spodnie! – które tak niesamowicie podkreślały jego nogi. Koszulka w paski dodawała mu uroku, opinając szczupłe ciało. I nie miał okularów – jego niebieskie oczy lśniły wesoło i marszczyły się, gdy w uśmiechu pokazywał białe zęby. Jego brązowe włosy były przycięte i wystylizowane, ułożone w misterną fryzurę; nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że pragnąłem wsunąc w nie swoje palce i przysunąć go do siebie w namiętnym pocałunku.

-x-  
  
 - Liam, który numer wybierasz? – spytał Simon.  
 - Cztery.  
 - Jeśli odpowiesz błędnie, ty i Louis odpadniecie.  
           Skinąłem głową, nerwowo ściskając dłonie. Simon otworzył złotą kopertę i przeczytał:  
 - Jaka waluta obowiązuje w Danii?  
            _Cholera, Liam, wiedziałeś to. Louis o tym mówił. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Może byś wiedział, gdybyś nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak smakują jego usta. Cholera, Liam._  
 - Ekhem… Euro?  
 - Poprawna odpowiedź to… – Simon spojrzał w kopertę. – Korona duńska. Przykro mi, Liam. Zapraszamy do nas naszych pięknych.  
           Zamknąłem oczy, czując, jak uchodzi ze mnie całe powietrze. Poczułem, jak Harry poklepuje mnie po ramieniu; chwilę później drzwi za nami się otworzyły i do środka weszli Niall i Louis, który uśmiechnął się do mnie pocieszająco, obejmując mnie ramieniem.  
 - Liam, Louis… To dla was koniec. Harry, Niall – wam został ostatni tydzień, w którym zawalczycie o zwycięstwo z Zaynem i Danem. Liam i Louis… Idźcie do swojego pokoju i spakujcie się.  
           Czułem, jak Louis splata nasze dłonie i pozwoliłem mu, by wyprowadził mnie z pokoju eliminacyjnego. W milczeniu wspieliśmy się po schodach, odprowadzani zatroskanymi i smutnymi spojrzeniami Harry’ego i Nialla. Kiedy weszliśmy do naszego pokoju, westchnąłem, zatrzymując się.  
 - Boże, Louis, tak strasznie cię przepraszam… – zacząłem, ale on uśmiechnął się uroczo, przekrzywiając głowę.  
 - Nie masz za co, Liam. I tak doskonale sobie poradziłeś – odpowiedział.  
           Pokręciłem głową, czując się tak strasznie zażenowany.  
 - Powinienem to wiedzieć… Zaprzepaściłem naszą szansę… Twoją szansę na taką kupę forsy, Louis! – jęknąłem, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.  
 - Hej, jest okej… – Louis delikatnie schwycił mnie za nadgarstki, zmuszając, bym opuścił ręce. – Zyskałem coś znacznie lepszego, wiesz? Poznałem ciebie – dodał, widząc moje zagubione spojrzenie.  
 - Taaak… To raczej nie jest najlepsza nagroda – westchnąłem.  
           Louis nie odpowiedział, wciąż trzymając moje ręce i wciąż uśmiechając się w ten niewinny, uroczy sposób. I nie potrafiłem się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Pochyliłem się do przodu, obejmując swoimi ustami jego wargi. Był zaskoczony. Powoli poruszałem się, niepewny, czy mnie nie odrzuci, ale on tego nie zrobił. Westchnął cicho w moje usta, a ja korzystając z okazji, polizałem jego dolną wargę i wsunąłem między nie język, pieszcząc ostrożnie jego podniebienie. Pocałunek był powolny, niemalże leniwy, przepełniony emocjami; taki, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznałem. I byłem pewien, że dla Louisa też był to pierwszy raz. Kiedy się od niego oderwałem, opierając swoje czoło o jego, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, usłyszałem jego słowa:  
 - Cóż, ta nagroda w zupełności mnie zadowala.

 


End file.
